Reunion
by Pittsburghgal82
Summary: Terri & Will's 20th Reunion. Don't worry Rebels, I haven't abandoned ya! And Mike from GF I can hear you saying now "Terri is gone and not a threat" I know I know..it's just a short story I've had in my head that i think was causing my writers block...


Terri Del Monico couldn't believe she was back at McKinley. She hadn't set foot in Lima since leaving 5 years ago, not even to visit her sister. However, being class president required her to return for the 20th reunion, something she wasn't really looking forward to.

She had bought her dress in an upscale store in Miami, and knew instantly it would be too much for the small town life that is Lima. She wanted to impress, to feel important, but she knew she would only look like a showoff in all probability. She still did her hair, got her makeup just right, and headed to the only nice place in Lima, the country club.

When she entered, it was just like she thought it would be. Everything was set up and everyone was given a name tag. It hurt her heart to see her maiden name still on the tag, but after having broken up with every man she had dated since moving to Miami, she knew she didn't stand a chance of it changing anytime soon. As much as her heart hated to admit it, she was in love with Will Schuester.

She had to wonder if Will would be there. Part of her despertly wanted him there, the other part didn't want him to show up. She wanted a moment to shine, and she knew if he was there her heart would break and she would be relegated to being alone. She looked around the room, seeing that a lot of people were there. Maybe she could avoid Will for the night, she hoped so at least. Then she spotted him.

Of course he'd be on the dance floor, and of course he could make doing break dance moves look easy, even in his late 30's. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched what used to be her future shimmy around the dance floor. What she didn't notice at first was another woman watching him too, and when she noticed her, it broke her heart into a million pieces.

Of course he'd end up with that little red headed tramp. He was on her like white on rice before they had even divorced. She knew right after she left for Miami that they had started dating again, but part of her hoped that Emma's crazy would keep them apart. Clearly, she hadn't gotten her wish.

Now Terri was left with a choice, she could quickly fake an emergency or illness and bug out of there, or she could suck it up and go over and say hi. Her therapist would want her to go say hi. So she did.

Emma didn't know how to react to Terri coming over to her. Terri looked like a million bucks in a designer dress that seemed way to expensive for this small town, but Emma couldn't help but notice how sad Terri looked. The look of pain in Terri's eyes seemed to magnify when she got a glimpse of Emma's expanding stomach. Emma knew that she had the one thing Terri never managed to have, a family.

"Hello Emma. How have you been?" Terri asked in a polite tone. She didn't want to start any unnecessary drama, but she didn't really know what to say either. Emma smiled when she replied "I'm good thank, and you?" Terri quickly said "Busy, living a glamorous life in Miami" to hide the pain she really felt. "So are you and Will married?"

Emma knew this question was coming "Yes Terri, we've been married for 4 years now. We have an 18th month old daughter and are expecting this little girl in July."

"That's great" Terry managed to say, trying to hide her tears and heartbreak

At that moment, Will walked up to them. Not really knowing what he'd find when he saw his very pregnant wife and his ex wife talking, he was pleased to see no claw marks or blood shed. "Hello Terri" Will stated in a kind voice, seeing how much pain she was in.

"Hello Will, I was just congratulating Emma on your daughter and soon to be daughter . I'm sure they are lovely."

:Before Will even really thought about what he was doing, he pulled out a picture of Amelia and showed it off. "Tell me she isn't the cutest little thing you have ever seen. She can't wait to be a big sister"

Terri smiled and said "She's beautiful" but she was dying inside. It broke her heart to see someone else get everything she always wanted. Even as nice and sweet as Emma was, it should have been her and Will here, with pictures of their children.

Will decided to get drinks for everyone, so he left the two woman alone again. Emma looked into Terri's eyes and said "You know, you deserve to be happy to"

"You think so? I did terrible things to a good man Emma. I almost destroyed him. If it hadn't been for you, he would have probably become this horrible person. As much as it kills me to see you with him, I know in the depths of my soul now that you are the one he needs to be with."

"I can't excuse what you put Will through, but I know he wants you to be happy. So let yourself be happy Terri, cause you deserve it."

Will returned with the drinks and shortly afterward he and Emma excused themselves to leave. Emma was exhausted and they only had a babysitter till 11:00 pm. Terri left soon afterward, knowing in her heart of hearts that she finally had to let go of Will and the dream, and let herself live again.


End file.
